Chocolate Covered Pretzels
by lovelyja
Summary: Little one-shot about the salty and sweet things that make the world go round. Hotch/Prentiss established relationship. Same universe as my other story 'Life's Trials' but is not a sequel and can be read separately.


**Didn't mean to keep you waiting so long! If you haven't read my other fanfic called Life's Trials go do it. Now. Please?:) **

**This doesn't follow on from that story, but is in the same universe, if that makes sense? Tell me if it does. Read on!**

* * *

Emily smiled as she heard the familiar tinkle of keys in the front door of her apartment. The only person that had a copy of her key was Aaron Hotchner, and she had received his key in return. It's not as if they'd exchanged keys or anything like that, they'd just given it to the other for a particular reason and never saw the point in giving them back, given the circumstances.

"Hey." She heard Aaron greet her as his hands trailed around her waist from behind while she was pouring some wine.

"Hey yourself." She mumbled as she tipped her head back to kiss him softly on the lips. "Shall we?" Emily gestured to the black leather couch beside them. Aaron trailed over to the seats behind her and frowned when he saw the snacks on the coffee table. Emily grinned shyly when she saw the amused look on her boyfriend's face.

"What is that?" He asked when Emily sipped her wine, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Pretzels dipped in melted chocolate she replied, smirking whilst Aaron sat down beside her. "Try one." The woman insisted.

"I'm good, thanks." He replied, holding up a hand all the while a smile playing across his lips.

"So," Emily began, trailing a finger across his chest as she leaned against his side, "Did you have a good day?" Her eyes reached up towards his and held his gaze whilst he sought for an answer, trying not to get distracted from her beautiful features that were distinctly… Her. Shanking himself out of his trance he managed to regain control of his tongue.

"It's better now that I'm here with you." Aaron nudged her head with his nose and gently pressed his soft lips to hers.

"Glad to be of service." Emily whispered back then took another sip of the red liquid.

"How did your day go?" He asked since he wasn't able to talk openly to her at the BAU – their relationship was still unknown to their colleagues. Emily smiled into her wine.

"It was good for the most part." She replied, remembering a comical conversation with an awkward Reid.

"At what about the other part?" Aaron frowned, looking down at her. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Mother called." She sighed and took another sip of the delicious wine.

"And?" The dark haired man prompted. Emily shook her head, the corners of her lips turned downwards.

"It's fine, it just ended like any other conversation I have with her." Aaron tightened his hold around her waist and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Does that not bother you?" Emily shrugged.

"Shit happens, you accept it, then get over it." The woman beside him stated simply then downed the rest of her glass. She stood up. "Do you want some more wine?" Emily carried on as if they'd just been talking about the weather. Aaron stood up and stood close in front of her, wrapping both arms around her waist and looking her straight in the eye.

"You can't just sweep things like that into another little compartment, you know." He never looked away from her dark orbs.

"But that what happens. When you step in shit you wipe it off and carry on, you don't spend your life worrying about it." Emily muttered darkly, looking down at the floor.

"Hey." Aaron spoke to her, but when she didn't respond he lifter her chin with a gentle hand. "I don't really think it's the same kind of thing." Emily shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's worked for me so far." She then raised her eyebrows and walked of in pursuit of the bottle of wine. Aaron followed after her to make sure that she was aware that their conversation hadn't finished.

"Yeah," He scoffed, "Until it comes and bites you on the ass." When she stilled in her wine pouring he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. "You can talk to me you know." He whispered into Emily's ear. She grinned and bit her lip.

"That sounds so cliché." The dark haired woman quipped, covering his hands with hers.

"There are cliché's for a reason." Aaron retorted softly and pressed a gentle kiss behind her ear.

"I guess…"She admitted slowly. The couple stood still for a few moments comfortable just in each other's presence, looking out of the window at the beautiful city skyline. Emily sighed happily; she could stand like this forever. Although her and Aaron's personality could be completely different sometime, she knew in the bottom of her heart; he was the one.

_Kind of like chocolate covered pretzels. _Emily pondered. _An unusual combination of salt and sweet working together in perfect harmony._

* * *

**Turned kind of angsty in the middle there, but still sweet. Review and tell me what you thought. You could also PM me with any other little one shot ideas you'd like me to write, or even a multi-fic if you'd like:) You can never have enough ideas!**

**Gem x**


End file.
